<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One thing Super Healing won’t heal by ChocolateAndRedbull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277588">One thing Super Healing won’t heal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull'>ChocolateAndRedbull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Lactose Intolerance, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker emeto, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is on top of this parenting shit. </p>
<p>Until he’s not.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>It’s only after the dinner has been consumed that Peter and Tony get a sudden reminder of why the shopping list for the Tower never had any dairy on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One thing Super Healing won’t heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark’s attention was pulled from the movie they were watching by a wet belch forced from the kid who lay on the couch beside him. </p>
<p>Tony’s eyes widened as realization dawned on him. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Peter mumbled sheepishly, “it’s just the, um-” </p>
<p>Tony put his head in his hands, “-dairy,” he finished for him, scrubbing his hands down his face, “Fuck, kid. I- I wasn’t even thinking, it’s on the list for the tower and I just-“ he mentally kicked himself, “fuck.”</p>
<p>“Mr Stark, it’s fine, honestly,” Peter insisted, stifling another belch. “It’s not even that bad, it was just the pasta sauce, I didn’t even think to remind you. I’ll just have to, like, go, in a little bit but other than that I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Tony knew he was playing it down, he’d seen the kid the day Clint got their milkshakes mixed up. Peter had held out until the elevator doors closed and immediately booked it for the bathroom. Tony was nearly gonna call for one of the med staff when it had reached the 45 minute mark and Peter had yet to emerge but once he did, he grabbed three bottles of water and headed straight for his room, only emerging when his bathroom ran out of toilet paper.</p>
<p>He gave Peter a once over and the kid did look pale, and he had turned onto his stomach which Tony knew for a fact he did when he was feeling sick. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna see if we have anything for your stomach, buddy,” Tony said, the guilt weighing on his mind as he rubbed a hand over the kid’s back.</p>
<p>Peter didn’t even decline the offered help, which Tony took to be a bad sign. </p>
<p>When Tony returned with the bottle of Pepto, Peter was curled up on the sofa with his arms wrapped around his stomach. “Don’t- um,” Peter started, but didn’t get to finish before Tony caught the smell and Peter turned red. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, kiddo,” Tony brushed off, “you’re not feeling good. Why don’t you take some of this and it might help a little,” he said soothingly, handing Peter the small cup. As Peter sat up to take it from him his hand shot to his mouth in an attempt to stifle another disgustingly wet belch. “Oh god,” he muttered, “sorry.” He took the cup and downed it with a wince.  “I’m fine, really, Mr Stark, we can go back to watching the movie,” he insisted, failing to cover a grimace as his stomach gurgled loudly.</p>
<p>“Kid, I-”</p>
<p>“Really, Mr Stark,” Peter interrupted. “I just gotta, you know, wait now, it’s gonna be fine,” he mumbled, wincing as he hiccuped queasily.</p>
<p>“I just- I can’t believe I let this happen, like there’s no dairy in the Tower at all. I guess I just forgot to switch it over when we moved up to the lake house,” Tony started again.</p>
<p>“Mr Stark,” Peter hiccuped, “it’s not a big deal, it’s not the first time this has happened and it certainly isn’t the last.” Tony ignored the smell as the kid shifted slightly with a pained look on his face. “I’m uh- I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he murmured, before slowly standing up, the pain in his stomach causing him to hunch over slightly. </p>
<p>“Sure, uh, just let me know if you need anything?” Tony asked, in a desperate attempt to make him feel better. “Uh-huh,” the kid answered before shutting the door and almost immediately after Tony winced as the kid dropped an absolutely heinous sounding fart which he’d obviously been holding in for a while. </p>
<p>Tony decided that now was the time to make things a bit more comfortable for the kid when he was finished. He grabbed two bottles of water, some Gatorade, and an apple, and made sure to text Pepper a list of dairy alternatives to bring home after Morgan’s playdate. He then moved to the fridge and grabbed anything with dairy in it and threw it in the trash. He was not letting this happen again.</p>
<p>He then knew that the kid would just need time to let this pass so Tony figured now was as good a time as any to feed the alpaca and to re-hang Morgan’s tyre swing that came down in the storm last weekend. Anything to keep him from hearing the sounds of the kid’s insides rebelling against his dinner.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>When Tony returned an hour later, he immediately noticed the bathroom door was open along with the window inside. Tony figured the kid was in his room and grabbed his supplies and headed towards the stairs. </p>
<p>“Pete?” he called softly, knocking lightly on his door. “You doing alright?” </p>
<p>He pushed the door open to find Peter lying face down on his bed wearing just a pair of shorts. “Kid? I brought you something to drink,” Tony said encouragingly.</p>
<p>Peter just groaned quietly. “No, thanks,” he mumbled, and Tony could see him tense as his stomach cramped again. </p>
<p>“Buddy, you’ve gotta stay hydrated, here, I got you an apple as well,” Tony said, placing his tray on the nightstand, before rubbing a soothing hand over Peter’s back.</p>
<p>Peter whined and buried his face even more into his pillow before turning his head with a sigh. “I threw up.”</p>
<p>“Aw, buddy,” Tony sighed, rubbing his hand across the kid’s bare shoulders. “Is that- I mean, has that happened before?” Tony had seen the kid go through this but never this bad.</p>
<p>“Only a couple of times, if I go a long time without any dairy it can really mess with me when I slip up. They say it’s better to have small amounts regularly but it wasn’t worth the stomachaches.”</p>
<p>“Kid, I’m really sorry, I should have been paying more attention to things,” Tony started again. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it-” the kid cut himself off with a grunt as the pain in his stomach worsened again. “I’m gonna, uh, I’m gonna go to the, um, yeah,” he strained, before carefully making his way up and towards the bathroom. “You can, uh, go, thanks for the stuff.” And with that he shut the door and Tony made a quick exit to avoid hearing anything he didn’t want to.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“Tony, it was a small slip up. He understands that, it’s not your fault,” Pepper began. </p>
<p>Tony ran a hand over his face. “You didn’t see him, Pep, I’ve never seen him so sick. If I just-”</p>
<p>“Just nothing, we’ve done everything we can, it’s not gonna happen again. He’s a good kid, Tony, he’s not going to hold it against you.”</p>
<p>Tony opened his mouth to say something when Peter padded into the kitchen wrapped in an oversized hoodie and his shorts from earlier, his freshly washed curls still dripping into his shoulders. “Um, Mr Stark? Do you have any, uh, ibuprofen?” he said, pulling a glass from the cabinet and moving towards the fridge.</p>
<p>Pepper was over to him in an instant, a hand on his forehead, “Oh, sweetie, you’re still not feeling well?” </p>
<p>Peter stopped and leaned into the touch. “It’s just a headache, no big deal,” he mumbled, his eyes slipping shut at Pepper’s cool hand now cupping his cheek.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll get you something, buddy,” Tony said, standing up and heading towards the medicine cabinet. “Your stomach feeling better?” he asked hopefully, giving the kid a smile that he hoped didn’t show all the guilt he was feeling.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like, still a little sore, but nothing too extreme. Thanks for the drinks by the way,” Peter said sheepishly, more than happy to stop talking about his gut problems with the couple.</p>
<p>“Do you want something to eat, sweetie? I can make you some soup, or a sandwich, or anything you want,” she said, unsticking the wet strands of hair from the kid’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Uh, no, I’m good thanks, think I’m just gonna get some sleep, I’ll be fine by morning.”</p>
<p>Tony handed the kid the pills and watched as he swallowed them with a grimace. “Kid, I’m really sorry about today-”</p>
<p>Peter smiled at him. “Mr Stark, you may not have thought of it but I didn’t think to remind you either. I think we should agree that we’re both at fault here and leave it at that,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“I think that sounds good, kid,” he said, wrapping an arm around the kid’s shoulders. Tony was about to make some smartass comment before the kid’s stomach rumbled loudly again and his hand shot up to rest on his aching abdomen. “I’m gonna, uh, yeah...” he mumbled before stiffly heading back towards the comfort of his own bathroom.</p>
<p>Tony looked to Pepper.</p>
<p>“We are never letting dairy in this house again,” she stated.</p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>